tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nori Midorihama
Nori Midorihama (緑浜 のり) is one of the main heroines and a member of Princess Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Seaweed and she's infused with the Plain goby. Appearance Nori Nori is a young girl with tanned skin and long, hip-length dark green hair paired with blue eyes. She typically wears a black and purple hoodie with white shorts over black stockings and purple sneakers. Her school uniform is a white sailor shirt with two red stripes and a red scarf with a matching knee-length skirt. Her socks are navy while her shoes are dark brown. Mew Seaweed When transformed, Nori's hair and eyes turn light green and she grows white antennae. Her outfit is a light green, stomach-revealing crop top with an asymmetrical skirt over dark green bikini bottoms and knee-high light green boots. She also has light green garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a pendant. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark green lace. Personality Nori is a confident, curious girl who wants nothing else but to explore the world and not worry about being held back. Abilities Transformation (TBA) Weapon and Attack Nori's weapon is the Seaweed Harp, a green and white bow that resembles a harp. Her attack is Ribbon Seaweed Tangle. Nori shoots an arrow at her opponent, and upon contact it bursts and restricts her target. Etymology Nori is a type of edible seaweed. Midorihama is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Hama which translates to 'sea shore' or 'beach'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Arielle Strand/Mew Arielle *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Nora Midorihama/Mew Nora *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' -'' Hǎi Zǎo LǜBāng (緑浜海藻, ''LǜBāng Hǎi Zǎo)/Mew Mew Hǎi Zǎo (貓貓海藻, Māo Māo Hǎi Zǎo) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Hói Zóu LuhkBān (緑浜海藻)/Mew Hói Zóu (喵海藻, Miu Hǎi Zǎo) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - No-Ri Lok (롴노리, ''Lok No-Ri)/Mew No-Ri (뮤 노리, Myu No-Ri) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Nori Midorihama/Mew Seaweed *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Nori Midorihama Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Arielle Strand/Mew Arielle *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Nori Midorihama/Mew Seaweed *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Arielle Strand *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Arielle Strand *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Arielle Strand/Miau Arielle *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Arielle Strand/Mew Arielle *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Arielle Strand/Mew Arielle *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Arielle Strand/Mew Arielle *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Arielle Strand/Mjau Arielle Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Arielle Stand *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Arielle Strand/Mjau Arielle *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - Nori Midorihama/Mew Nori *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Arielle Strand/Mew Arielle (Season 1) Alga Midorihama (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * She is based off of Ariel from The Little Mermaid * Her height and age are the same as Ariel * Her Mew mark is a reference to Ariel being a mermaid. Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Fish Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Princess Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages